Flick Fox
Background Description Flick is a cartoon fox who is mainly seen as being only in black and white. Like many cartoon characters from his time, Flick has large pie-shaped eyes and large white gloves. He also wears a bowler hat on his head and wears white suspenders with large black shoes. He usually is seen with a smile on his face with one tooth always poking out from inside his mouth. However, when the character was brought over to Dizzyworks he was changed from black to orange to make the fact he is a fox more apparent. He also was given a red ascot and his suspenders were changed from white to blue. Personality Flick is a very mischievous character, often trying to steal hens from the local hen house in order to stuff himself. On top of that he is also very gluttonous, always looking for his next meal and never seems to be full. Flick is known to be cunning as well, doing whatever it takes to get what he wants, usually by swindling or tricking someone into doing what he wants. However, despite these traits he is a kind hearted soul and means well. He is very playful and is always down for a good laugh with friends or others close by. As long as Flick gets his fair share at the end he is also very cooperative when it comes to teamwork. Flick for the most part is a mute and only occasionally produces sound to emphasize an emotion he is feeling. This means he is very expressive when it comes to his facial emotions. History While being a minor character in the Dizzyworks run of Bendy, this Fox once had the potential to be a big star. Flick was created to be the mascot for the animation studio Goof-O-Grams where he was created by then rookie animator, Kevin Wrote. Flick was a very mischievous character, often trying to steal from hen houses and would get into all sorts of trouble with farmers, wolves, and of course chickens. For a non-established character Flick was pretty popular back in his day and had several animated shorts to his name all created by Kevin Wrote, who also voiced the character on the odd occasion. But, this was not meant to last as Kevin got into a huge contract dispute with the studio and left the company taking Flick with him. Afterwards Kevin would team up with his fellow ex-animator William Douglas and create a new animation company called Dizzyworks where William would be the head of the company under the new name of Wallace Dizzy. The two created only 3 more Flick Fox shorts under the Dizzyworks name before Wallace would bet everything on a large investment. With the mysterious disappearance of Joey Drew, head of Joey Drew Studios, the rights to the beloved cartoon icon Bendy were now in the hands of the companies co-founder Henry -------- and since Henry planned nothing in the future for the little devil Wallace gave Henry a large sum of cash to purchase all the rights to Bendy. From then on Dizzyworks solely focused on creating and re-branding the Bendy IP, leaving Flick to fall into obscurity for several years. It wouldn't be until the 1944 cartoon "Out Foxing the Devil" where Flick would make his grand return in a Bendy cartoon, now rocking a bright orange coat of paint. Just as he was before, Flick is a mischievous and rather impulsive character often trying to trick or rob from other characters this would lend him to often being seen in toons alongside Bendy on many get-rich quick schemes along with his habit of stealing chickens. Unlike many Bendy characters who would eventually get a speaking role, Flick was still mostly a mute, with Kevin Wrote continuing to provide noises that Flick makes when expressing emotions. While nowhere near as big as he once was and being now reduced to a pretty sparsely used member of the Bendy cast, Flick has survived a number of anvils, holes, chopping blocks, explosives, and contract disputes to show that the clever fox is not going away anytime soon. Appearences List of Cartoon Appearances *"Hen Heist" *"Fine and Foxy" *"Cannery Chaos" *"Oh! That One Night!" *"Hey There Fantastic Fox" *"Hiccuping Hens" *"Culinary Flick" *"Swipe and Flick" *"Night Fights" *"Out With a Flick" *"The 5-Star Cowboy" *"The Hen is Mightier Than the Sword" *"Vulpis Lupis" *"One Man Band" *"It Just Takes a Flick" *"Out Foxing the Devil" Gallery Flick Fox (Colors).png|Colorized Flick Flick Fox in Fauning Over You.png Flick Fox in Big Top Flick.png Flick Fox in Water-Free Flick.png Flick Fauna Swipe Cartoon.png Flick and Julia in Predators Anonymous.png Flick Fox In Secret of Survival.png Trivia *Flick Fox is based on characters such as Tom, Wile E. Coyote, Ralph Wolf, Br'er Fox, and Bimbo. *Other potential names for Flick during his creation were: Frank, Flip, Shifty, Fenrir, and Ferris. Category:Cartoons Category:Male